Lion King
by BronteBook
Summary: Well, this is a new story for all you people who LOVE the Lion King II, this is for you! Based on Kovu and Kiara... When both lions get jealous, and new evils arrive, twists and turns around every corner!
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is a new story for all you people who LOVE the Lion King II, this is for you! Based on Kovu and Kiara...

_**Kovu's POV**_

"Kovu! Kovu!" I turned to see Kiara running towards me; all of a sudden I feel a flash of panic run through me, "What's wrong?" I asked in a worried tone. "Nothing! Gosh! You sound like my dad!" She laughed her infamous laugh that made my spine tingle, "Well, my dad just left Pride Rock, so…I was wondering if you would finish teaching me those hunting lessons?" _**YES! YES! A MILLION TIMES YES! **_"Uh…sure" She jumped up and down, "Great we start in a few!"

I stopped, and my breathing slowed. Kiara must have noticed this because she had a worried look on her face. "Kovu? Are you okay?" She followed my eyes, and she stared too.

"Victoria?!" I almost shouted. "Kovu?!" I ran to Victoria and hugged her. "It's been so long!" I was smiling ear to ear, I can't believe it! Victoria was here! In Pride Rock! "Hey Kovu, want to go catch some rabbits? For old time's sake?" Who would be dumb enough to refuse this offer? "Yeah! Sure! Let's go!"

_**Kiara's POV**_

Who does she think she is? She just can't come to MY kingdom, steal MY hunter trainer! I need to end this now, before she steals anything else…

I cough harshly at the long-time-no-see couple about to head into the hunting lands. Kovu looked back at me like he forgot I was there. "I almost forgot!" _**Really?**_ "Victoria, Kiara, Kiara, Victoria." She came up to me. Who does she think she is approaching a future queen?! "Hi! Call me Tori!" I looked her up and down, sizing her up. "Humph." I said as I walked next to Kovu.

"Let's go hunting now." I said as I went ahead

"Oh! Yeah, I promised Kiara that I'd take her hunting today." Kovu said, _**that's the Kovu I know.**_

"Hey! Can I come with you guys?" _**NO! NO YOU CAN NOT!**_

"Yeah! Of course! Not a problem! Let's go!" Kovu said as he walked away from me, and went next to Tori.

I growled a low growl and plotted behind them, despising every inch of this girl.

_**A/N **_

_**Review! Any ideas? Next is the hunting scene!**_

_**-BronteBook**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Kiara's POV**_

"Rember, feel the earth shifting beneath your paws, so it won't move under you…" Kovu instructed as he whispered, we were currently observing a rabbit hopping and stopping to drink some water. B.O.R.I.N.G! Oh! Look, a butterfly! It landed on my nose! Awe! "Ah…Ah...Chuu!" I sneezed and the rabbit hopped away fast. Kovu tried to catch it, but it got away.

"OH…umm…sorry?" I said as Kovu started to walk the other way to find another rabbit. Tori shot me a sideward glare and followed behind him, and I felt something tighten in my stomach. I got mad all a sudden, and walked in front of Kovu and looked him dead in the eye and said, "I'll go hunting by myself." I tried to say in a tone which no lion can resist. Then I trotted off, to catch _**my**_ kill. I'll show that Lioness who she's messing with!

_***Time Change***_

_**Kovu's POV**_

"Wow! We caught 12 rabbits! IN ONE DAY! It's better than we did back then!" I said to Tori as we ate some leftovers from the hunt the other day, "I know! We could be like hunting Ninja Lions!" Tori said while laughing, I joined in too, and then we both sighed, "That was so much fun…!" Tori said while she turned upside down, "I'm still hungry…" She said

"Me too." I agreed with her, "But what herd would be out at this time?" Just as she was about to respond Kiara come up the steps with a buffalo, and some other male lion helping her carry it. What the?!

_***Going back to when Kiara went on her own***_

How dare she? Who does she think she is?! Where did she even come-There it is. The buffalo I've been stalking for about an hour. Who needs Kovu's training? I am a grown lioness. Not a little cub any more.

I lay my head low and walk really slowly, trying to not make any sound, channeling all my anger on this buffalo. It takes a full pack of lions to take down a buffalo, but with my angry self, I can manage.

As the buffalo lowers its head I strike, claws extended, jaws aimed at its throat. Just as I am about to grab it, another lion pounces on the buffalo too. As you can tell, this would not end well… We both ran into each other striking us to the ground with a thump. The buffalo took this as a sign, and darted away.

Just as the lion was getting up I got in my striking poison. "Who are you?" I asked baring my teeth, sending him a warning growl.

He had a brown mane, and blue eyes, strange. He scoffed,

"Who am I? Who are you? You just scared away my kill!" he snapped back.

"Hey, look buddy, I'm in a bad mood. I'm warning you don't mess with me." I warned

"Your princess Kiara…" he said in a slightly lighter tone,

"Yeah, I am. Mind telling me your name?" I said while slightly lowering my guard.

"I'm Jacob, and I'm sorry for messing up you hunt…"(_**A/N I know, not a African name…) **_ I smiled at his apology, "it's okay." He smiled back, and I must say, he has a pretty neat set of CA-nines in his mouth!

"So…umm…want to go catch another buffalo?" He asked while scanning the perimeter, "Sure!" I replied excitedly, I bet Kovu would never take me buffalo hunting… This is going to be awesome!


End file.
